A Broken Leg Brings Everyone Together
by kuroXIII
Summary: It's just a regular day where there are flying pigs and broken bones. Except not everyday is a day where I'm taken care of by the Legendary Victorian Adventurer himself. And Suzie is acting sort of strange…  Julien Advent/John Taylor


AN: This is my first Nightside fic and it wasn't beta-ed so don't expect much...

There was trouble again and as usual, I was right in the middle of it.

Luckily, Suzie Shooter and Julien Advent are on my side.

Suzie because I asked her to help me on a case that's currently out of hand since the sorcerer we're looking for went nuts at the sight of Suzie and starting turning inanimate objects into something to attack us. Strangely enough, whenever he did hit a person/thing with his magic, they seemed to have turned into pigs with wings. Suzie is shooting them down anyway.

Julien on the other hand...was carrying me with one hand while beating off the animated things that were attacking us. I was originally helping out by tricking the animated beings into attacking each other and throwing pepper into their eyes (Hey, they are alive now) when one of them actually threw themselves on to me. I jumped away a second too late and now I have one broken leg.

Julien just beat off the enemies around me and picked me up along the way. I guess it's because he's suppose to be the defender of the helpless (Not that I am defenseless. Just temporary immobile right now).

And the fact that he wanted the story of how I was involved straight from me.

But the amount of enemies here is just getting ridiculous now. I think some passerby's are snatching the dead winged pigs that Suzie shot down. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on opening my inner eye a little, just enough to give a firm tug on the sorcerer's magic core to startle him. Therefore, allowing Suzie to get a clear shot while he was too distracted to pull up a shield.

"Okay, that's enough," I said. "Let's get out of here before someone finds a way to pin the bill on me." Not that I'll actually pay. Once you start bowing down to their demands, they'll probably pin uncountable amount of bills to me. Never mind the fact that I wasn't there, in that place, that time, or even that dimension.

My tone was casual, light. As if I was unaffected by the pain my broken leg was putting me through. But since Julien was literately right next to me, he could see my pale pallor and that I was breaking out into cold sweat. And Suzie wasn't fooled at all. Her raised eyebrow told me as much. The crowd that was starting to form didn't seem to notice though, thankfully.

I have a lot of enemies that would literally pump their fist in the air and maybe do a little jig if they found out I was injured. Although that's pretty natural for the Nightside. Let your guard down even a little and there'll always be someone ready to kill you, fuck you over, mug you , or kidnap you. And not necessarily in that order.

"I'll take you straight to the **Night Times**," Julien abruptly. "We have enough medical supplies to stock a hospital and a nursery home and I need the story from you while it's still fresh in your mind." Ah. I forgot how stubborn Julien can get when it comes to a story.

Not to mention the times I usually held back a juicy story from him. Stupid of me really. But his eyes were a little more… _intense_ than usual and his grip on my arm was just a bit tighter than necessary. Maybe because it's rare for him to actually see me injured…

I did open my mouth just to be contrary, but Suzie butted in, examining my leg with a critical eye.

"John, just accept the help. I'll be at my next job when you need me again." On the other hand, it was a lot more difficult arguing back to Suzie. But there was something strange. Her face was cold as ever, but there was a strange glint to her eyes.

But I have to think about that another time. Right now, Julien's pulling me towards the direction of the Victoria House, being strangely gentle, making sure my leg wasn't bumping into anything. And…he's really warm, I noticed, now that I'm literally leaning on him. My skin was starting to have a light flush, replacing the paleness from before. I'm a little confused, but I think I can blame that on the pain. Several people looked our way, but just as quickly getting out of our way. Most likely because Julien is the Legendary Victorian Adventurer and John Taylor was glaring at all of them.

I'm pretty sure I'll feel better once the pain is gone and stocked full of meds. Maybe I could get a drink from Julien's alcohol stash while I'm there…

Review?

A/N: For anyone who loves the Nightside Series(John Taylor) from Simon R. Green, there's a site for people who love writing about the Nightside or drawing pictures for it. Come join! There's isn't a lot of Nightside fics out there.

TalesFromTheNightside: .com/nightsidetales/


End file.
